Специальные персонажи
Специальных персонажей или персонажи которых нельзя купить в Баре наёмников или Клубе ниндзя. Эти персонажи появляются в особых событиях или в ивентах таких как Чемпионат или Турнир Как нанимать специальных персонажей Есть два способа найма Специальных персонажей * Покупка в специальных событиях * Обмен ивентовых(жетоны, топ-камни) очков на персонажей ---- Покупка в специальных событиях Можно покупать персонажей за золото или купоны в специальных ивентах. Вот список персонажей которых можно нанимать этим способом: * Проклятая печать Саске * Ангельская Конан * Переменная Сакура * Теплая Хината * Крутая Хината * Звезда сакуры * Жаба мудрец * Yagura * Бабочка Чоджи * Ginkaku * Восемь Ворот Гай * Учиха Обито * Внешний путь Обито * 10-хвостовый Обито * Учиха Мадара * Реанимированная Мадара * Шесть Путей Мадара * Сусаноо Итачи * Реанимированный Итачи * Шисуи Телепортер * Шесть Путей Мудрец * Сусаноо Какаши * Трехглазая Мадара * Реанимированная Нагато * Оцуцуки Кагуя * Узумаки Кушина * Индра Саске * Асура Наруто * Оцуцуки Тонери * Оцуцуки Хамура * Рашомон Орочимару * Узумаки Хината * Кролик Богиня * Учиха Шин * Песчаное захоронение Гаара * Ясака Итачи * Оцуцуки Момошики * Реанимированный Хируцен * Наруто и Хината * Саске и Итачи * Какаши и Гай * Боль и Конан * Мадара и Обито * Дейдара и Сасори * Хидан и Какузу * Саске и Сакура * Минато и Кушина * Наруто и Саске * Саске Последний * Цунаде и Теруми Мей * 7-й Хокаге * Shisui & Itachi * Чонсам Тентен * Учиха Сакура * Минато и Наруто * Неджи и Хината * Забуза и Хаку * Какаши и Обито * Гай и Рок Ли * Хагоромо и Хамура * NНагато и Итачи * Хьюга Ханаби * Самехада Кисаме * Оцуцуки Киншики * Чино * Купальник Цунаде * Яростный Обито * Чирику * AB Combo * Момошики (Пробужденный) * Могучий парень * Рождество Хаку * Оцуцуки Индра * Оцуцуки Ашура * Коноха Тень Саске * Наори Учиха * Проклятый Кимимаро * Ветер Бластер Темари * Реанимированный Тобирама * Ультра Инстинкт Гоку * Ино * Орочимару и Кабуто * Муи * Хируко CN * Принцесса Хината CN * Гурен CN Types of Redeem : Tokens Tokens are obtainable by battle. The best example for this are the tokens obtained by winning battles in Elite Match. These tokens can be exchanged to obtain: * Top Stones These Top Stones can be used to obtain: * 2nd Mizukage * 3rd Raikage * The Second Tsuchikage : Badges Badges are obtainable by daily Top Tournament. These badges can be exchanged to obtain: * Sai * Haku Cursed Seal Sasuke : Clear Stage Rewards Some items used to redeem Special Ninjas are given after clearing stages during Events. They are given at random amount with 1 as the lowest value and 9 as the highest. Example of these are: * Gingerbread Man * Drum Spirit : Purchase by Gold/Coupons Some items can be obtained using Gold/Coupons to get additional tries in particular events or to get packs. These packs contain items regularly found in the game together with random amount of those event materials. * Candy Canes during Gingerbread Man event. * Additional Drum Beat in the Konoha Village Festival event * Opening extra masks in the Mysterious Mask activity in the Konoha Village Festival event. : Event Items These items are different from items obtained by clearing stages. These items are only given during event as a daily log-in reward or by purchasing packs that contain it. These items are given in fairly small amount and the packs contain random amount. An example of these items is: * Ninja Amulet : Rank Reward During some events, all players are ranked according to the amount of particular items they have collected all throughout the event. The items collected varies depending on events. These items are given as daily reward during those events, some given after clearing stages during those events, and some are obtainable by gold/coupons purchase during those events. These Special Ninjas are given to the highest ranking players in a server or in all servers combined. These ninjas are given, most of the time, only to top 50 players (single server or all servers). An example of these Rank Reward Special Ninjas: * Uchiha Madara Special Ninjas II (Game Progress Reward) There are also some Ninjas that can be categorized as Special Ninjas because they can’t be found in Tavern and once fired, they will never be recruited again. These ninjas are rewarded as the game story progresses or as Check In reward. Example of these ninjas are: * Iruka * Kiba * Hinata Special Ninjas III (Top up Reward) There are also some Ninjas that can be categorized as Special Ninjas because they can’t be found in Tavern and once fired, they will never be recruited again. These ninjas are rewarded as Top up reward. Example of these ninjas are: * Sasuke * White Strength Sakura __NOEDITSECTION__